Cleansing Punishment
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: La Corte Mundial del mundo mágico ha decidido tomar en sus manos la situación de Gran Bretaña. Nadie logra escapar del castigo, aunque para algunos no es tal cosa... Ron bashing. T/M for safety. Critics and justified flames well received! Hope you like it!


Hermione caminaba tranquilamente desde su habitación de Premio Anual en su último año en Hogwarts. Este año había decidido aprovechar todo lo posible sus estudios, ya que el año anterior no lo había podido hacer debido a la guerra y a todas las escapadas que tuvieron que hacer ella, Harry, y su novio Ron.

Por un lado, se encontraba demasiado feliz por diferentes razones: 1- estaba estudiando de nuevo, 2- era Premio Anual, 3- tenía una relación con Ron, 4- Voldemort estaba muerto y todos sus seguidores estaban siendo juzgados justamente. Por otro lado, las cosas no eran tan buenas: Harry y Ron no estaban con ella ese año, pues habían decidido tomar por hecho su último año y unirse al equipo de aurores sin necesidad de éste. Ese detalle le había decepcionado bastante, no importando si sabía que las cosas serían así.

Kingsley había sido elegido el nuevo primer ministro y estaba llevando a cabo regulaciones y muchos cambios en el reglamento que favorecería los detalles más importantes en ese momento. Otros podrían ser tratados después…

Es así como se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludó a sus amigos cercanos, y comenzó a servirse su usual porción de tostada, mermelada, frutas, y café, mientras esperaba junto a algunos cuantos en todo el salón la llegada de su versión diaria de El Profeta. Las lechuzas llegaron poco después, como siempre puntuales.

Terminó de masticar y tomaba un trago de su infusión mientras abría el diario y se atragantó completamente al ver el gran encabezado- no fue ella la única que tuvo la misma reacción-.

-QUÉÉÉÉ?! -fue el grito general incluso en la mesa del profesorado…

No mucho después bajó un agitado Pigwidgeon con una carta para ella y para Ginny, por parte de Ron y Harry.

.

.

.

"_CORTE MUNDIAL JUZGA CASO DEL REINO UNIDO MÁGICO!_

_Por Robbald Grekilg_

_**Ordena como castigo al país el matrimonio de magos y brujas sangres puras y sangre mestizas con magos y brujas hijos de muggles, así como también obliga la eliminación de leyes favorecedoras a sangres puras.**_

_La Corte Mundial Mágica decidió mirar a los últimos sucesos en el Reino Unido durante los pasados años, desde el inicio del terror de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y ha decidido juzgar el manejo general que se ha llevado en el Ministerio de Magia desde entonces._

'_La situación es indignante!-proclamó el Juez Supremo Vladimir Ivankov- cómo es posible que el mundo mágico británico esté tan atrasado en cuanto a sus visiones respecto al estatus de sangre en el mundo?! En toda Europa, desde hace años, se ha reconocido a los hijos de muggles como sangre nueva cuyo propósito es trascendental para la supervivencia de nuestro mundo. Se ha hecho descubrimientos que las mezclas entre sangres puras es el principal generador de squibs en el mundo debido a la mezcla de sangre entre familiares! Los hijos de muggles son aquellos que la naturaleza ha creado para limpiar todos esos errores genéticos en nuestro mundo. En lugar de ser 'sangres sucias', como bien describen los seguidores del purismo, son en realidad purificadores de ésta dentro de la sociedad mágica._

'_Es por eso, y por las pérdidas de inocentes hijos de muggles, y de muggles incluso, durante las recientes décadas en Gran Bretaña, que hemos obligado al Ministerio de Magia actual a pasar la ley del matrimonio entre magos y brujas sangres puras, hijos de muggles, y sangres mestizas con edades entre los 17 y los 30 a formar un lazo matrimonial inmediato y dar un heredero en un tiempo mínimo de dos años. Se hará una lista general de todos los ciudadanos mágicos solteros pertenecientes a Gran Bretaña, sin importar que residan en otras sociedades, y de acuerdo a un estudio a fondo se seleccionarán y formarán parejas entre ellos. __**Queda totalmente prohibido, durante los siguientes tres meses, el registro de lazos matrimoniales entre los sujetos que cumplen los requisitos, sin importar compromisos ya hechos**__. La sociedad británica mágica tiene que entender que esto es precisamente un castigo por sus acciones en las pasadas décadas. No habrá excepciones en los casos, así que es mejor que no se molesten en enviar reclamos. La lista será publicada dentro de un mes y medio, máximo, y los involucrados recibirán una carta notificadora de su compromiso y de la identidad de quien será su pareja.'_

_También se ha hecho averiguaciones respecto a lo que significará ese cambio tan exaltante dentro de la política británica…_

'_no, lo único que cambiará será la cultura purista. El estado político de Lords y Duques no cambiará pues eso ya está atado a la Corona y no es realmente trascendental en el objetivo que se persigue'- respondió el encargado de relaciones públicas y vocero de la Corte._

_Al preguntar por la culpabilidad del Ministerio de Magia, lo que respondieron fue lo siguiente:_

'_es cierto que es una crítica muy fuerte para su gobierno, sin embargo han sido merecedores de tal. El gobierno de Cornelius Fudge, así como los otros dos que tomaron su cargo brevemente luego, han sido totalmente inútiles y no tienen credibilidad alguna por estar manchados por sobornos, políticas y manejos ilícitos, y otros casos internos con varios funcionarios de dudosa postura o seguidores incluso del mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. El actual ministro, Shacklebolt, debemos reconocer, ha sido el primer ministro que ha tratado de limpiar tanta basura, pero se ha visto atado en muchos pasos necesarios por su mismo gobierno. Así que hacemos resaltar su acción, así como también la del joven Harry James Potter por la eliminación de la amenaza del mago oscuro, a pesar de las pérdidas vividas'._

'_tenemos también que aclarar para todos aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con sus respectivas parejas, que de haber violencia doméstica u otro tipo de situaciones-directa o indirectamente- perjudiciales a la salud de alguno de los miembros de las nuevas familias, incluida la propia, se aplicará un castigo inmediato de cárcel con una pena de al menos 50 años en las minas de los gnomos y duendes'._

_Es así como el resto del mundo ha atado de manos a la sociedad británica y ha decidido poner orden y castigarnos con esta ley temporal de matrimonio. El mundo nos ha obligado a cambiar, y se puede arriesgar a que una nueva era se aproxima para Gran Bretaña._

_._

_._

Ese día el caos reinó en Hogwarts entre aquellos que cumplían los requisitos, de igual manera fuera del colegio y en el mismo Ministerio de Magia.

Fue Arthur quien llegó con la noticia a La Madriguera, donde estaban Harry y Ron desayunando para ir pronto a la academia de aurores. Por supuesto, tenía el semblante sombrío más de lo normal- por la muerte de Fred-, y esto les dio la primera pista a los presentes de que algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces que llegó el diario que todo se puso de cabeza.

Percy se había salvado apenas pues se había casado en secreto con Penélope el año anterior, durante la guerra. Pero lo que más preocupaba a los señores Weasley eran sus otros seis hijos (tomando en cuenta a Harry como uno): Ron apenas había entablado una relación con Hermione, Harry estaba con Ginny, Charlie, y George- a quien una relación no le vendría mal por la compañía-.

Era una ley que rompería muchos lazos entre muchos. Por ser algo casi al azar, era como decir que Harry y Ginny podían quedar juntos, pero también podía suceder que fuera Hermione quien quedara con él, o con alguno de los hermanos de Ron, lo cual sería terrible en las relaciones familiares y amistosas de ellos. O podían hacer que Ginny o Hermione quedaran con algún hijo de mortífago o algún otro que las irrespetara. La ley no había durado ni un día en vigencia y ya todos estaban sumidos en la incertidumbre.

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que leían. No mucho después aparecieron Bill y Fleur con caras de preocupación y lástima por aquellos amigos a quienes afectaría.

-Harry, Hermione puede encontrar un hueco en ello, verdad? Sí, ella es muy inteligente, ella encontrará un hueco y nos ayudaría, tú podrías estar con Ginny….ella….

-Ron, RON! Cálmate!- le dijo su mejor amigo mientras él mismo trataba de mantener la calma-

-QUE NO VES QUE HERMIONE PODRÍA QUEDAR CON MALFOY?! O CON MCLAGGEN?!

-ES LO MISMO CON GINNY!-le replicó su amigo-; por supuesto que te entiendo, Ron, pero no podemos hacer nada…. Tenemos que hablar con Hermione, seguramente ella también está pasándola mal en este momento. Quizá si podemos encontrar un escrito de la ley y ella lo analiza… pero el diario está muy claro… no quiero darte esperanzas, Ron…

-entonces vamos! Quizá si le pido a Hermione que nos casemos antes del mes…

-es imposible, Ron- dijo Arthur con tristeza por la desesperación de su hijo-, ya lo leíste y hace poco recibimos la notificación en el Ministerio: todas las bodas y compromisos están vetados y son inválidos a partir de hoy. Esa salida está eliminada… lo siento, hijo

Ron no quiso escuchar y arrastró a su mejor amigo a su habitación para enviar una carta a sus novias respectivas.

.

.

Hermione no pudo encontrar hueco alguno en la ley. Al parecer los legisladores de la Corte eran algo totalmente diferentes a los del Ministerio y hacían las leyes de tal manera que todos los aspectos quedaban bien cubiertos y no habría salida alguna. Tuvo que darles la noticia a sus amigos en la visita a Hogsmeade. Ron no pudo ocultar su desilusión y se retiró rápidamente del pub, ella le siguió, dejando a que Harry y Ginny sortearan su situación como vieran más conveniente…

Ninguna pareja se quería separar de su amado(a), pero muchos habían decidido que lo mejor era darse un tiempo separados para tratar de asimilar mejor la noticia de la pareja que le correspondería, y en caso de no ser entre ellos mismos, tratar de hacer menos dolorosa la separación. Solo los sangre pura decidieron terminar sus relaciones, ya que no había manera en la cual quedaran juntos. Los sangre mestiza tenían al menos un porcentaje de oportunidad de quedar juntos, pero de igual manera era improbable.

Era un 1 en 1 000 000 la probabilidad de que Harry y Ginny quedaran juntos, así como Ron y Hermione. Pues sus parejas eran de acuerdo a la ley.

.

.

Una semana después, la lista definitiva fue publicada en el diario y miles de lechuzas remontaron vuelo a lo largo de todo el mundo en busca de aquellos magos y brujas ingleses que se vieran atados a la ley.

Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas juntas, viendo con aprehensión la lluvia de lechuzas de ese día. Su aliento se vio interrumpido tan pronto como dos lechuzas pardas se posaron frente a ellas y dejaron dos sobres oficiales frente a ellas para luego remontar vuelo y salir de la estancia.

Ginny, no queriendo aplazar lo inevitable, tomó temblorosa pero decidida el sobre y lo abrió. Respiró hondo antes de sacar la tarjeta, la leyó, y la dejó caer con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

'_Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, de acuerdo a nuestros estudios, su pareja seleccionada en concordancia con la Ley de Purificación Social del Reino Unido es:_

_Lord Black: Harry James Potter, residente del Reino Unido_

_Se requiere que su unión, consumación, y nacimiento de un heredero** sea antes de, exactamente, dos años. De lo contrario se procederá a cumplir los lineamientos de condena ante su incumplimiento._

_**Los herederos serán puestos a prueba mediante ADN para corroborar que sean de sus respectivos padres según la ley.'_

Hermione no tardó en leerla y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, quien no podía dejar de llorar porque su sueño no se hubiera visto truncado para siempre.

Pero aún faltaba su sobre por abrir… sería Ron?, sería Neville?, o alguno de los hermanos de Ron? O sería Malfoy? O algún desagradable Slytherin? O el molesto de McLaggen?

Ginny, entendiendo la posición y miedo de su amiga, no dudó en abrazarla para darle apoyo mientras ésta tomaba su sobre y lo abría.

-…cómo?!

.

.

.

Esa tarde había pasado rápidamente. Entre el trabajo en el área de investigación en el Ministerio Italiano y la llegada de la carta, así como del folleto explicativo de la ley que la Corte le estaba obligando a cumplir como ciudadano británico, todo lo demás había sido un borrón en la memoria.

No es como si realmente le molestara tener que cumplirla. Bueno, tal vez sí le molestaba un poco, pues eso interrumpiría su sesión de cortejo con su asistente de manera definitiva. Emilia era una linda chica, rubia de ojos negros, pero también era muy vacía. Tenía la esperanza de que si la llegaba a conocer más encontraría a una amable chica con un poco más de información en ella que las nuevas tendencias en la moda francesa. Ahora, con los planes en su vida, el conocerla había desaparecido totalmente de su plano.

Puede que se hubiera criado en un orfanato muggle los últimos doce años hasta los 17 de su vida, pero aún a los 21 recordaba lo que su abuela le enseñó antes de morir cuando él apenas cumpliría los 5 años: sería un caballero con una dama.

La carta decía que el sitio de residencia de su ahora prometida era en Inglaterra. Así que, como un caballero, tendría que renunciar a su puesto en Italia y mudarse a su país natal para conocerla. De todas maneras ya iba siendo hora que volviera allá y se estableciera, y visitara las tumbas de sus padres… si es que las había. Su abuela le había explicado todo lo referente a la guerra contra Voldemort y el hecho de que sus padres lo hubieran enviado junto con su única abuela superviviente a otro país bajo el encantamiento fidelius, escondiendo así su existencia de incluso los amigos de ellos, no daba muchas esperanzas. Fue así como vivió toda su vida. Quizá su registro estaba en Gringotts- lo cual no dudó fue consultado por la Corte, de otra manera no lo habrían solicitado para esa ley-, pero la sociedad no lo conocía ni él a ella.

A Italia no llegaban noticias referentes a Inglaterra. Al parecer ésta última era muy cerrada en sus maneras de ver el resto del mundo y esa era una de las causas por las cuales la Corte se habría involucrado personalmente.

Fue así que esa noche decidió redactar una carta a su ahora prometida…

.

.

.

Hermione seguía confundida. Ni siquiera estaba aterrada, solo confundida. Ginny le había jurado mantener silencio respecto a esa información, pues era algo que ella misma debía hablar con Harry. Pero aún no se había decidido a hacerlo, quizá era una broma de mal gusto.

En un trance con su desayuno a mano, desde ayer no sabía lo que hacía, incluso las clases eran casi como un trance. Anoche había llorado porque no había sido el nombre de su actual novio -exnovio?- el que había leído en la tarjeta. Ese pensamiento había llevado a que el nombre de la chica en la tarjeta de él no era el de ella y por lo tanto su mente comenzó a divagar dolorosamente por la imagen de Ron besando apasionadamente y acostándose con una linda chica de rostro desconocido. Eso solo la desconsoló más. Era mucho peor que cuando él se fue de la tienda durante la búsqueda de los horcuxes, o peor que verlo besándose en los pasillos con Lavender Brown, y la risilla tonta de la rubia esa…

Luego sintió culpa, porque Lavender había quedado desfigurada luego del ataque de Greyback… quizá Ron tenía razón, nadie podía sentir tanto al mismo tiempo sin volverse loco. Quizá ella se estaba volviendo loca y el nombre que vio escrito en la tarjeta era solo una alucinación… pero una lechuza mediana de un color café casi negro se posó con suavidad ante ella y le puso un sobre frente a ella. Era un sobre común, o al menos no era pergamino, sino un papel un poco más grueso que una hoja de bond…; la lechuza no se movió de su lugar.

Hermione, confundida, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

'_Estimada señorita Granger,_

_Justo ayer por la tarde- puesto que resido en Italia, aunque eso ya lo sabrá- me enteré de nuestro compromiso matrimonial justificado por la legislación impuesta por la Corte Mundial._

_Es una situación incómoda y entenderé que no quiera saber de mí debido a la naturaleza de la situación. Sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel de los duendes: apenas tengo 21 años y tengo muchas cosas qué hacer con mi vida antes que darles el placer de encerrarme, y por consiguiente a usted…_

_El propósito de esta carta es conocerla. Mi abuela, que ya no se encuentra en este mundo, me enseñó que sin importar la situación un hombre ha de ser un caballero con una dama. Es por eso que mañana mismo, en mi zona horaria, renunciaré a mi empleo y me mudaré permanentemente a Inglaterra. Aún no tengo dirección postal definida, pero lo más probable es que sea en Londres muggle, o cualquier lugar en el cual los duendes de Gringotts me ayuden a conseguir. Es la primera vez que estaré en Inglaterra desde que nací, por lo que no conozco el lugar. Así que me preguntaba si podría corroborarme alguna fecha y lugar en el cual nos podamos encontrar y conversar respecto a nuestra situación._

_Horacio, mi lechuza, esperará pacientemente su respuesta para traérmela. No importa si son días, aunque sí le ruego no sean semanas: me vuelvo ansioso ante la desaparición muy prolongada de mi amigo volador._

_Me despido,_

_Jonathan Potter_

_PS. Estoy seguro de que en la tarjeta que le enviaron le dijeron mi titulación, por favor ignórela, puesto que me resulta incómodo que me estén llamando Lord Peverell para cosas que no necesitan tal formalidad.'_

Hermione releyó la carta y se sorprendió. También sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima: su prometido era joven y tenía planes futuros, así como también no tenía reparos en vivir en Londres muggle. Quizá sería de mente abierta y ella tendría oportunidad de lograr sus sueños aun estando con él…

Con decisión, se terminó su desayuno y guardó la carta. Luego abandonó el comedor a prisa para ir a contactar a Harry de una vez por todas. Horacio la siguió y se posó en su hombro con suavidad, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Horacio, verdad? Estarás siguiéndome así hasta que le envíe contestación a tu amo?- la lechuza hizo un gesto afirmativo-, eso será complicado, verás, no puedo llevar lechuzas a clase… si te dejo en mi habitación durante clases no habrá problema? Allí mi gato Crookshanks podría hacerte compañía…

La lechuza asintió aceptando el trato. Hermione, un poco más alegre por poder comunicarse con el ave, se dirigió a su habitación y dejó a Horacio junto a su gato. Luego se fue al emporio del castillo y envió una nota a Harry que incluía la tarjeta que recibió de la Corte. También envió una copia de la carta a él y a sus padres, quienes le habían pedido mantenerlos al día con la difícil situación.

.

.

'_Estimado Jonathan Potter,_

_Ciertamente ha sido una situación incómoda en la que nos vemos envueltos. No mentiré y seré sincera con usted: no me complace casarme con un extraño y además, tener un hijo con esa persona- mis disculpas si eso le ofende-; en especial porque finalmente había logrado concretar un noviazgo feliz._

_Me sorprendió mucho su idea de querer concertar una reunión conmigo y conocernos mejor. Muchas personas que conozco y que se han visto envueltas en este lío han demostrado todo lo contrario y tratar de ignorar el problema hasta que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás la fecha misma de su unión matrimonial. Usted, por otro lado, parece ser de los que prefieren encarar sus problemas de frente y tratar de sacar lo mejor de ello, una actitud honorable. Por eso le agradezco de antemano su atención._

_En cuanto a la reunión, me temo que tendrá que ser en Hogwarts el sábado después de éste que viene. Usualmente pediría una sala de estar privada en Las Tres Escobas (un pub) durante una de las visitas a Hogsmeade, pero este año el clima ha decidido no ser tan condescendiente y no deja de haber tormentas eléctricas en la zona, por lo que las visitas han sido restringidas. Como dijo que nunca había estado en el Reino Unido, Hogwarts es un colegio. Puede pedir la dirección en El Caldero Chorreante o en el Callejón Diagon, los cuales quedan en las cercanías de Charing Cross en Londres. Y en Hogsmeade puede solicitar la dirección del colegio en cualquier tienda. O puede tomar el autobús noctámbulo y éste le traerá por un costo de 1G y 5S hasta el portón del colegio._

_Durante su visita, me gustaría tocar un tema muy importante y tiene que ver con su identidad. Verá, el apellido Potter es muy reconocido en este país y no es muy común que haya otra persona con ese nombre. Hasta el momento sería bueno que se refiriera a su persona con un apellido diferente para que no se haga mucho revuelo con ello. Así que si tiene alguna manera de corroborar ese detalle, mejor._

_Hasta entonces,_

_Hermione J. Granger'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Querido Jonathan,_

_Cariño. Si algún día llegas a leer esta carta, es porque hemos muerto tu padre y yo. Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera, puesto que mi plan original era recuperarte en cuanto terminara esta guerra, pero no siempre todo sale como uno lo planea._

_Quiero explicarte la razón por la cual tuvimos que dejarte ir con tu abuela: era la mejor manera de mantenerte a salvo. Lo ideal sería haberte enviado en el momento de tu nacimiento, pero quisimos por lo menos tenerte un año y, además, eras muy pequeño para eso._

_Nadie te buscará, y en eso sí puedes culparnos todo lo que quieras, porque te pusimos bajo un encantamiento Fidelius, y el guardián secreto es un amigo japonés que conocimos en Alemania durante nuestra luna de miel. Su nombre es Yoshihiro Tsukiyama y es un profesor muggle en la universidad de Tokyo. Nadie más que él sabe de tu existencia, James y yo decidimos no entrar en el secreto por si decidían utilizar legeremancia en nosotros. –Esta es una recomendación fuera de lugar, pero si alguna vez tienes oportunidad de aprender oclumancia, no dudes en ser un maestro en ella, podría salvarte la vida y la de otros-. Voldemort es un experto en legeremancia, y nuestro principal enemigo, por eso no quisimos entrar en ello…_

_Como madre, y tú como mi primer hijo- aunque no sé si llegaré a tener otro-, uno tiene muchas expectativas, muchos sueños. Pero lo primordial, aparte de mi deseo de que seas un chico guapo, atlético, inteligente, dedicado, responsable, tolerante, respetuoso, caballeroso, honorable, etc. etc., es que seas feliz. Crece sano y fuerte, disfruta la vida sin excederte, búscate una chica linda- preferiblemente inteligente, de otra no la toleraría- y forma una familia._

_Y, tal vez, algún día, vuelve a casa en Inglaterra._

_Tu padre y yo te amamos demasiado, Jona. Demasiado. Así que cuídate, si?_

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Lily Potter_

_PS- tu padre de necio quiere que te vuelvas un jugador de quidditch estrella y que le hagas la vida imposible a tus maestros… no le hagas mucho caso, tú solo sé tú mismo y sé orgulloso de ello!'_

Junto con la carta vieja de tanto leerla venía una foto de él, con apenas un par de meses de edad y sus sonrientes y jóvenes padres a su lado. Jonathan guardó todo de nuevo en el sobre y éste en su pequeño cofre de recuerdos importantes, donde tenía fotos de él y su abuela, así como de él y algunos amigos del instituto, o fotos de la escuela muggle donde fue inscrito a los siete. Era su cofre del tesoro, y lo único que podía corroborar su identidad aparte del anillo en su mano derecha, el cual tenía un ópalo negro con el escudo de los Potter y Peverell combinados: un grifo de Gryffindor y el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte; el cual era el símbolo de su título como Lord Peverell.

Encogió el cofre y le puso un sello de protección y otro de seguridad y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Según la carta de su fiancée el clima está tormentoso en la zona del colegio, así que se puso su gabardina favorita y desapareció de su casa.

.

.

Hermione caminaba distraída por los pasillos del castillo. Hoy era el día de visita de muchos otros. Padres, prometidos, prometidas, y otros. Ella le había dicho a Jonathan que llegara ese día, pero cómo se reconocerían? No es como si le hubiera dicho un sitio en específico. Se sentía tan estúpida! Entre todo el embrollo de notificar a sus padres de todos los avances concernientes a su estado civil, y a Harry acerca de la identidad supuesta de su prometido, y a Ron de la reunión que tendrían… se le había olvidado ser más específica en la dirección para Jonathan. Ahora mismo él podría estar en cualquier lugar del inmenso castillo, perdido…

Siguiendo con sus pensamientos, no se fijó por donde iba y chocó contra alguien al dar vuelta en un pasillo.

.

.

Jonathan llegó empapado al castillo. De no ser porque su ropa completa tenía un impervius, ahora mismo estaría sufriendo una pulmonía. Ahora tenía todo el pelo chorreando agua, como recién salido de la ducha…

Un joven alto, apuesto, con gabardina oscura, ojos azules centelleantes, y cabello negro empapado y desordenado, caminando curioso por los pasillos del castillo era un espectáculo para aquellas chicas que rogaban porque sus prometidos fueran como el silencioso joven. No obstante, ninguna se le acercaba por temor a esa figura oscura.

Slughorn no era nada tonto. Sabía que un joven que mantenía cierta influencia sobre el público femenino sería muy buen miembro de su 'lista de contactos'. Pero en cuanto reconoció el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha no dudó ni un instante en acercarse.

-ah, joven Lord, se encuentra usted perdido?

-disculpe?-dijo Jonathan confundido-oh, pues… un poco- dijo apenado-. Trabaja usted aquí?

-sí, soy el profesor Horace Slughorn. Máster en Pociones, a su servicio Lord…?

-Peverell, Lord Peverell, pero creo que Jonathan resulta más cómodo

-de acuerdo, joven Jonathan. Es Horace, entonces…

-claro, señor. Dijo máster en pociones? Oh, entonces conoce usted la poción…?

El par se puso a conversar de pociones como dos colegas mientras seguían su camino por los pasillos. Horace iba en dirección al gran comedor, pero decidió que atar un poco más los lazos no estaría nada mal, por lo que guio al joven a su oficina por una copa de hidromiel antes del banquete del almuerzo.

Luna, que pasaba por allí, escuchó antes el nombre del joven con interés y luego siguió su camino en busca de su prometido Rolf.

.

.

El comedor estaba más lleno de lo usual ese día. Hermione, Ginny y Harry comían tranquilamente en su mesa cuando Luna se acercó y de la nada se sentó con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, una acción que llamaba la atención pero ya común en lo que llevaba del curso.

Hermione estaba un poco molesta consigo misma y por el hecho de no haber escuchado nada de Jonathan desde la mañana.

-no te preocupes, Hermione, seguro que aparecerá. Yo diría que está perdido en algún pasillo del castillo- dijo Ginny tratando de consolar a su amiga

-oh, lo está- dijo Luna como si nada

-cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry sorprendido por la certeza de su rubia amiga

-porque se encontró con el profesor Slughorn- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y dejando a los otros tres confusos

Pero Slughorn entró charlando amenamente, como si hubiera recibido un regalo de navidad por adelantado, seguido por un tanto incómodo Jonathan hasta que el profesor lo guio hasta la mesa del profesorado y puso un asiento más a la mesa para que Jonathan se sentara a su lado a tomar del almuerzo.

-wow…-dijo Ginny sin reparos de que su novio estaba a su lado-, te lo juro, Hermione, que si no estuviera enamorada de Harry ni nos fuéramos a casar…

Harry no supo si sentirse amenazado por el Potter sentado en la mesa mayor o halagado por su novia.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se había dedicado a ver pasar a quien sería su prometido. Sí, tenía suerte, pero sería como McLaggen o como Malfoy? Y cómo se explicaba su apellido y título de Lord respectivo? Sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos, siguió disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Jonathan no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Desde momentos antes, poco después de conocer al profesor, se dio cuenta de la curiosa afición de éste y de su _colección_. Luego, durante el almuerzo- delicioso, por cierto- no sabía cómo sacar a relucir el tema principal por el que debía alejarse del profesor: su reunión con su prometida.

Incluso los profesores del resto de la mesa le enviaban miradas de lástima de vez en cuando. No, el profesor no le caía mal, pero deseó no haber llevado visible el anillo familiar en esa ocasión.

Fue entonces que Minerva, decidiendo intervenir al reconocer también el anillo con cierto shock, comenzó su interrogatorio.

-es una interesante sortija, señor…

-Jonathan

-…curioso, en realidad estaba preguntándome por su apellido, dado que el título de Lord para el clan Peverell pertenece a una familia específica…-dijo acusatoriamente y curiosa al ver el rostro del joven en el momento en que captó el mensaje verdadero

-mis disculpas, directora. Puesto que he vivido casi toda mi vida en Italia no sabía del nivel de atención que mi apellido acarreaba. Mi, ehh, prometida, me lo hizo saber de inmediato en el momento en que concertamos reunirnos hoy para conocernos y llegar a un acuerdo, mi identidad es una de las cosas de las cuales ella me pidió pruebas fehacientes… así que me _recomendó_ no revelarlo para evitar revuelo. Situación que realmente no comprendo, déjeme decirle, pero si de verdad tenemos que compartir juntos el resto de la vida, entonces supongo que un poco de confianza ciega y escuchar lo que ella dice no estaría nada mal…

-muy inteligente de su prometida. Por lo visto no se ha reunido con ella aún, cuando Horace lo _interceptó_…

-no, me temo que habrá sufrido un descuido y olvidó poner una localización exacta dentro del castillo, y luego estuve en compañía del profesor Slughorn y no he tenido oportunidad de buscarla- en otras palabras: 'ayuda, por favor'.

-ah, sí… las conversaciones con el profesor suelen ser muy entretenidas. Quizá yo pueda darle alguna pista para que se reúna con ella cuanto antes. Con esta tormenta no sería provechoso que se perdiera el motivo por el cual hizo tan complicado viaje. Cómo se llama la estudiante?

-Granger, Hermione Jean Granger…

Eso la dejó sorprendida. Por supuesto, solo Hermione tendría la decencia de evitar un escándalo al saber la identidad de su nuevo prometido. Ahora Minerva entendía de las razones y se enorgullecía aún más de su estudiante estrella.

-ahhh, la señorita Granger. Claro. Puedo entender a la perfección las razones de ella y me temo que es un tema delicado. No le importa si ofrezco mi oficina para tal reunión? Puedo asegurarle que podrían encontrar respuestas allí- dijo pensando en el retrato de Albus-

-muy amable de su parte, directora

-bien, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que le enviaré con uno de mis premios anuales…

-no sería mucha molestia?

-oh, no, para nada. Es una chica muy inteligente y servicial…

-…de acuerdo…

Minerva se puso en pie y le indicó a Jonathan a que la siguiera hasta cuando estuvo junto a los Gryffindor.

-señorita Granger, podría hacerme el favor de escoltar al señor Jonathan aquí a mi despacho. Al parecer tiene una reunión importante con alguien y requiere de cierta discreción…

Por supuesto, Hermione captó el mensaje de una y se puso en pie de inmediato.

-claro profesora McGonagall-se limpió con una servilleta, tomó sus cosas ignorando las miradas insinuantes de Ginny y luego se dirigió a Harry-; vete al despacho dentro de hora y media

Su amigo asintió seriamente, sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

-ah, claro, por supuesto el señor Potter también está invitado…-dijo Minerva, dando permiso verbal, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Hermione por el olvido de invitar a alguien a su despacho sin antes pedir permiso

Jonathan se había quedado sorprendido, pero luego se rio a sus adentros por lo tonto de no haber pensado antes el preguntarle a un profesor por Hermione, y porque la directora lo había burlado cortésmente. Pero también sonrió porque su prometida fuera una chica inteligente y lo suficientemente responsable como para tener la confianza de su directora… y porque era linda: no muy alta, pero tampoco baja, y de figura esbelta a pesar de esconder ese detalle con su uniforme.

Caminaban los dos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, en especial para él. Así que se detuvo a medio camino al despacho y ella lo volvió a ver extrañada.

-…no llegué a presentarme- dijo él, extendiendo su mano-, Jonathan Potter, un placer

-…Hermione Granger- dijo ella aceptando su mano, la cual él estrechó con delicadeza-

-señorita Granger

-Hermione

-Hermione, antes que nada me gustaría darle esto- sacó de su bolsillo un llavero con un juego de llaves sencillo y un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita-, aunque quizá sea muy pronto para esto. Pero supuse que tendría a su familia al tanto de la situación, así que si alguna vez quieren visitar, puede hacerlo con toda confianza… además de que la casa es suya también.

-mía?

-bueno...mi noción es que un matrimonio vive unido…-dijo un poco incómodo

-…oh…. Uhm, gracias, Jonathan. Trajo lo que le solicité?

-sí. No es mucho, pero espero que pueda satisfacer sus dudas

-…bien.- Ya habían llegado a la gárgola, así que Hermione dio la contraseña y pasaron a la oficina, donde tomaron asiento frente a frente-. Bien. Jonathan, quiero saber cuáles son sus expectativas respecto a este compromiso.

-no tengo muchas, realmente. La situación es incómoda, pero dado que los dos perdemos la libertad en ciertos aspectos, me gustaría que cumpliéramos con ciertos detalles

-detalles?

-primero, me gustaría tolerancia y respeto. Si tenemos que pasar unidos por una eternidad, me gustaría que por lo menos nos sentemos a conversar hasta llegar a un acuerdo respecto a cosas que nos molestan del otro.

-eso suena razonable, yo también creo que hacer un ambiente de convivencia pacífica es importante, en especial si vamos a tener descendencia…

-segundo, honestidad. No me gustaría que hubiera secretos entre nosotros. Por supuesto, habrá cosas que definitivamente no se podrán revelar, pero que al menos se dé una razón válida.

-…esa está complicada, pero no deja de tener razón. Será difícil, pero estoy de acuerdo.

-tercero, pero no menos importante, no me gustaría que fingiéramos ser otra persona. Me explico, me gustaría que se comportara como si estuviera en casa de su familia. Yo haré lo mismo. Se supone que es la casa de ambos, por lo que debería ser, en cierta forma, un lugar donde se puede ser lo que no en la sociedad. Que no se esconda quiénes somos en realidad. Mi titulación es solo eso, y solo se utiliza para ocasiones formales, no la obliga en ninguna manera a comportarse con cierto nivel de etiqueta a menos que sean situaciones que así lo requieran.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella seriamente, pues tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser una esposa de colección e imagen en todo instante-

-y cuarto… es la más complicada pero que se relaciona con todas las anteriores. Como esta es una relación casi que forzada, si alguna vez encontramos a alguien importante y especial fuera de los votos matrimoniales, con quien se desea estar… me gustaría que habláramos del tema para llegar a un acuerdo. Pero también me gustaría dejar en claro que no quiero dar una mala imagen a nuestra descendencia, ni tampoco me gustaría manchar el título que se me ha confiado por mi abuela, así que también pediría discreción y respeto.

-…. Mis puntos son básicamente los mismos, excepto por el último, el cual no había tomado en cuenta. Espero no le moleste si le pido que no realicemos la unión sino hasta dentro de tres meses

-en lo absoluto.

-y me gustaría que tuviéramos una reunión con mis padres. Ellos no están muy contentos con esta ley y…

-no hay problema. No tengo mucha experiencia con eso de los padres pues no llegué a conocer a los míos, pero puedo entender que quieran conocer al menos a la persona con la cual su hija está obligada a casarse.

-bien, gracias.

-no hay de qué. Entonces, a qué se dedica? Dijo en su carta que debía renunciar a su empleo en Italia..

-soy inefable. No puedo revelar mucho al respecto, pero puedo decir que me dedico a la investigación y experimentación con diversos tipos de magia y artículos mágicos

-del departamento de misterios?

-en Italia se llama bureau de ciencias, pero sí, esa es la idea. Si tengo suerte, podré encontrar trabajo en Inglaterra dentro del mismo. Al menos como asistente o supervisor junior. Justo ayer envié mi currículum.

-solo hasta ayer? Qué ha hecho estas dos semanas?

-estuve reuniéndome con los duendes de Gringotts, buscando una casa de tamaño regular, luego ajustando las habitaciones a diversas actividades, amueblando, comprando cosas necesarias, y conociendo Londres. He tenido también que ir al banco para cambiar los euros por las libras y abriendo una cuenta, lo cual me deja un poco espantado porque reduce mis ahorros en un 15% **(** es solo un monto x, no refleja el dato real)**: no tenía idea de que el tipo de cambio tuviera tal diferencia!

-a todo caso…- dijo Snape desde su cuadro, junto a un Dumbledore sonriente-, tienen que venir a discutir ese tipo de cosas en la oficina del director? Yo pensé que Minerva tendría más sentido de la responsabilidad que estar prestando la habitación para visitas sociales… aunque claro, tratándose de Granger la estudiante prodigio…-dijo al final con sarcasmo y desdén

-oh, vamos, vamos, Severus, debe haber una razón especial para todo esto, no es así?

-lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape. Mis disculpas si los despertamos. Y es cierto, Harry se nos unirá dentro de poco para discutir el tema central de esta reunión…

-entiendo. Por mientras, debo asumir que éste joven de aquí es su prometido?

-prometido? Ah, claro, lo de la ley de matrimonio…-dijo Snape

-sí, señor. Lo soy. Es un honor conocerlo póstumamente, en Italia se escuchaban varias cosas de usted en los diarios

-todas buenas, espero

-varias, la gran mayoría eran neutras

-ah, claro, como los buenos diarios italianos. Entonces déjame presentarme oficialmente: mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, exdirector de Hogwarts, y exjefe del Wizengamot, así como ex Mago Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

-mucho gusto, sr Dumbledore. Mi nombre es Jonathan Potter, Lord de Peverell, inefable, maestro de Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Encantamientos, y Artes Oscuras.

-…Potter? Dijiste Potter?- dijo Snape confundido

-cómo es eso posible? Se supone que los Potter estaban totalmente eliminados, excepto por Harry…-dijo Dumbledore pensativo

-conociste a tus padres?

-no. Sé sus nombres, y tengo una carta y una fotografía de parte de mi madre, así como los recuerdos de mi abuela me dejó de ellos, pero solo eso. Aunque nací en Inglaterra, mi vida toda fue en Italia, así que no es como si pudiera decir más…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-cómo se llamaban?

-mis padres James y Lily Potter, mi abuela era Dorea Potter, o Dory, como la llamábamos nuestros vecinos y yo.

-hay algo que tengas que decirme, Albus?- dijo Snape enfadado

-nada que pueda servir, Severus. Estoy tan confundido como tú. Dices que tiene una carta y una fotografía, y memorias. Puedes mostrarnos la foto y la carta, por favor?

-claro- sacó su cofrecito del bolsillo y luego la carta con la foto. Con sumo cuidado, cosa que Snape vio con burla, les mostró el contenido de la carta y la fotografía-

-…esa es la letra de Lily, sin duda- dijo Snape sin poder creerlo-.

-un fidelius en una persona? No es algo que se haya visto antes, pero viniendo de Lily no me sorprendería- dijo Albus-, y las fechas coinciden: James y Lily se casaron en 1976. Y Jonathan habría nacido en…

-noviembre 21 de 1977. Según los registros de Gringotts, mi abuela me llevó a Italia en diciembre de 1978.

-y durante el embarazo de Lily con Harry ella estaba muy calmada. Sería más bien que ya sabía qué esperar? Tengo entendido que el nacimiento fue rápido, más de lo usual para una mujer primeriza…- Dumbledore iba uniendo los cabos poco a poco-; srta Granger, por que no toma un poco de polvos floo de la chimenea y llama a Poppy, digo, a Madame Pomfrey?

Hermione acató las órdenes sin pensarlo mucho y metió su cabeza en el fuego verde. Al minuto la enfermera apareció en el despacho.

-me llamabas, Albus?

-sí, Poppy, déjame preguntarte algo. El parto de Lily Potter cómo fue? Ella ya sabía qué hacer? Estaba calmada? Había algo fuera de lo usual en una madre primeriza?

-bueno. No es como si recordara mucho de ese momento. Pero sí había algo… llámalo dejá vù. Hubo pocos instantes en los cuales me pareció verla en ese estado pero diferente, como si ya lo hubiera vivido… una sensación extraña. Solo eso necesitabas?

-sí, muchas gracias Poppy.

La enfermera se retiró de inmediato.

-qué significa eso, profesor?

-significa, señorita Granger, que cuando Harry me dijo que te veía como una hermana, irónicamente tenía razón. Aunque debería hacer una corrección, no una hermana, sino una cuñada…

-entonces Jonathan…

-exacto, al parecer Jonathan aquí es el hermano mayor de Harry…

-cómo?!- sonó la voz de Harry desde la puerta, donde justo había entrado hace menos de un minuto

Harry leyó la carta de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Vio la foto y lo comprendió todo. Él sabía que él era amado por sus padres, se lo habían dicho aquella vez con la piedra de resurrección en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero leer la letra de su madre con el mensaje de amor para su hermano, y saber que ellos estaban dispuestos a tal tipo de acción- como enviar al hijo de tan solo un año a otro país con la abuela y bajo un fidelius- para que sobreviviera, le hizo darse cuenta que él pudo haber sufrido la misma suerte. Pero que eso era precisamente lo que no había tenido: suerte. De no ser por el error de Snape- que ya fue saldado-, y por la traición del cobarde de Pettigrew, Harry habría perdido eventualmente a sus padres, pero no habría tenido que vivir con esa presión. Aunque Inglaterra habría terminado sumida en la oscuridad por el triunfo de Voldemort y sus dos mejores amigos y su prometida habrían vivido bajo el terror.

Hermione estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo. No le gustaba que embotellara en sí mismo todos sus sentimientos. Snape ya se había retirado de su cuadro. Ahora solo estaban Dumbledore, ella, Harry, y Jonathan en la habitación.

-estás bien?- le preguntó su amiga mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-sí…no te preocupes…

Hermione y Jonathan llegaron a un acuerdo. En realidad la idea fue de Jonathan, pero ella accedió al ver que Ron no tenía mucho interés en mantener contacto con ella por lo decepcionado que estaba que no pudieran estar juntos. Se había dado por vencido y se había dejado llevar por la negatividad, y eso la decepcionaba y entristecía considerablemente.

En fin, el acuerdo se trataba de tener citas todos los fines de semana durante los tres meses siguientes previos a su boda. McGonagall le había dado permiso para salir de Hogwarts todos los fines de semana, además de que como Premio Anual ya tenía esa facilidad parcialmente.

Muchas veces se reunieron a caminar y conversar por Hogsmeade, o tomar algo en un pub. Otras se quedaban a charlar en el castillo. Otras, Jonathan la arrastraba a un parque de diversiones muggle. Y al final de varias de ellas, Hermione lo llevaba a cenar a casa de sus padres.

Por suerte para ella, Jonathan y sus padres se llevaron bien.

Jonathan comenzó a trabajar en el departamento de misterios como supervisor e investigador, por lo que estaba todos los días desde las 7 hasta las 4:30.

Los Granger fueron a visitar, durante las navidades, la casa en Cambridge. Era un poco tarde, pero supusieron que, como Hermione tenía llave, podría entrar cuando ella quisiera. Resultó ser una casa muy curiosa: la planta baja era como la de cualquier casa muggle, tenía una cocina mediana con electrodomésticos en metálico y en rojo, un comedor familiar normal, y una sala grande con centro de entretenimiento moderno. La decoración era moderna pero hogareña. Y en el pequeño sótano se encontraba el cuarto de lavandería con un cielo y sol artificiales y muy cálidos. En la segunda planta, las cosas habían cambiado un poco: era agrandado mágicamente. Había tres habitaciones y un cuarto diferente. Dos más pequeñas que la principal, y una enorme biblioteca-estudio con cómodos sillones y mesas de trabajo, así como dos inmensos escritorios- de los cuales uno estaba lleno de papeles, libros y otros, detallando que ese estaba ocupado, y el otro estaba vacío como esperando a que alguien tomara posesión de él-. En el ático había solo dos objetos principales: un gran piano de cola con su respectivo asiento y un sofá inmenso frente a éste. En el fondo de la habitación había un viejo gramófono que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones y una gran fila de acetatos de música clásica.

Quizá lo que sí la había molestado un poco era que una de las habitaciones pequeñas estaba un poco desordenada, demostrando que la habitaba un varón. Pero al menos no tenía ropa sucia desperdigada por todas partes y solo se trataba de la cama sin ordenar y de una camisa de vestir extendida en una silla.

Temiendo la cultura varonil que ya había experimentado con sus dos amigos, corrió hasta el frigorífico y lo abrió rápidamente, luego suspiró aliviada: no había leche mala, ni desperdicios de pizza o hamburguesas, o gran cantidad de comida chatarra y cerveza de mantequilla. En su lugar había frutas, vegetales, un par de picheles con fresco, un envase con un gran cheesecake de fresa bien conservado, y en el congelador había carne hasta para tirar al aire. En los otros cajones había conservas, productos para preparar rápidamente, paquetes de semillas, cereales, café, té de varios tipos y galletas por montón, y muchos otros. Y en una de las puertas había un menú mensual de comidas diarias, la gran mayoría italianas. Era, en realidad, una cocina muy balanceada y normal. Algo anormal para un joven varón…

Jonathan llegaría más tarde ese día, encontrándose con su futura familia sentada a la mesa y cenando algo que su nueva suegra había cocinado. Y para su suerte, habían cocinado también para él, así que simplemente se sirvió lo suyo y se les unió.

'_Estimado Lord Peverell:_

_El Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido se complace en invitarlo a usted y a un acompañante al Baile de Navidad de Gala, en celebración del comienzo de una nueva era llena de cambios en pos de la paz para todos los habitantes de nuestra sociedad. Lo recaudado será donado a la Fundación Lily Potter, la cual se dedica a brindar sustento a aquellos que no pueden aportar para una educación y vida dignas._

_El evento se llevará a cabo la noche del 23 de Diciembre del presente año, a las 21hrs en el salón principal en las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia._

_Favor confirmar su asistencia a más tardar el 15 de Diciembre._

_Muchas Gracias.'_

No es como si tuviera mucho de dónde escoger acompañante, pero Jonathan ya sabía a quién le pediría ese favor. Después de todo, él y Hermione se habían estado llevando muy bien las últimas semanas…

Sin esperar más, se apareció en el portón de Hogwarts y caminó el resto del trayecto hasta el castillo. Luego se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde en algún u otro momento se encontraría con su prometida.

Hermione aún no había hecho oficial su relación real con Jonathan para el resto de la población estudiantil. Por lo que muchas veces tenía que soportar las miradas y los rumores de las chicas, las cuales no dejaban de preguntarse el por qué un partido tan apuesto como él quería pasar un rato con ella en la biblioteca o en alguna caminata por los terrenos del colegio.

-hey, Granger, qué le hiciste a ese apuesto hombre para que pase tiempo contigo? No ves que ir a caminatas o estar horas encerrado a tu lado en la biblioteca es una pesadilla? De seguro se duerme y tú ni te das cuenta…!- le había dicho una vez una de la generación de Ginny, que ahora también era la suya.

Lo que no sabían, era que Jonathan parecía disfrutar de esos ratos con ella. Incluso los silenciosos en la biblioteca, cuando ella no paraba de escribir y leer tanto como podía y él de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo en silencio. Y él también tomaba uno de los libros y leía un poco.

No lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ginny. Que había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía de su prometido. Disfrutaba su presencia en la biblioteca, en especial cuando se daba cuenta de que la miraba mientras ella escribía un inmenso ensayo para alguna de sus clases. También disfrutaba de sus charlas durante sus largas caminatas; ella había descubierto que podían mantener conversaciones completas, interesantes, podían hablar de todo y de nada, incluso se reían del grupillo de jovencillas que los trataban de seguir como espías, tratando de escuchar sus charlas. Y también disfrutaba de los ratos de silencio en esas mismas caminatas. Hermione comenzó a sentirse como su madre con su padre, y comenzó a entender que estaba consiguiendo un compañero en Jonathan. Un compañero para toda la vida. Y le gustó esa idea.

Pensando en todo eso, sonriendo imperceptiblemente ante ello, continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca para comenzar a hacer la tarea de transfiguración para dentro de una semana.

Iría él a verla hoy? Se sonrojó ante la sola pregunta, pero allí estaba él, sentado en su mesa favorita y leyendo Hogwarts: Una Historia, el libro que ella le había prestado el sábado pasado…

Puso sus cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaría para una mejor comprensión de la materia y diversificar su enfoque.

-Jonathan…

-Hermione…- le sonrió-, de cuánto es la tarea esta vez? Oficialmente…- pese a que ambos compartían el placer por el estudio y la lectura, Jonathan hacía sus tareas de la longitud determinada por el profesor y con mucha información importante y muy buen enfoque, quizá una página más larga, al contrario de Hermione, quien las hacía casi al triple, por lo que a Jonathan le gustaba molestarla sanamente con ello y ella le seguía el juego-

-dos pergaminos… pero creo que solo podré hacerla de cuatro esta vez, ya que el tema es muy sencillo y no veo mucha información de ello

-cuál es el tema?

-es la transfiguración genética, entonces toca temas como los animagos, la poción multijugos, y aquellos que nacen con habilidades para cambiar de forma al gusto como los metamorfomagos

-dices que hay poca información?

-bueno, es que tengo que hacerlo con los recursos de esta biblioteca…

-buen punto. Si tuvieras más información de seguro terminarías haciendo una tesis completa…

-jajaja quizá tengas razón… bueno, a trabajar…!

Jonathan terminó el libro y se lo devolvió agradecido, luego sacó una pequeña libretita de apuntes y comenzó a dibujar tonteras mientras ella hacía lo suyo. Eventualmente, era hora de almorzar y se fueron los dos a las cocinas a tomar algo para comer mientras daban una vuelta por el lago.

-no es precisamente a verme estudiar para lo que viniste hoy, verdad?- dijo ella curiosa

-me descubriste, aunque no puedes negar que la pasas bien

-pues no, no puedo negarlo… entonces?

-sabes del baile de navidad del ministerio?

-sí, lo anunciaron por El Profeta

-bueno, recibí una invitación de asistencia, y me preguntaba si querrías ser mi acompañante…

-…en serio me estás pidiendo a mí?

-bueno, eres una linda chica, casi la única que conozco y con quien puedo pasar un buen rato con una conversación inteligente, y estamos comprometidos… así que quizá querrías esa oportunidad para hacer oficial eso y hacer algo diferente…

-es de gala?

-sí

-de acuerdo, iré contigo, solo dame una semana y te digo de qué color iré, para no ir disparejos

-de acuerdo. No querré ir de verde si vas de rojo, sería muy _navideño_…

Ante eso ambos se rieron ante la horrorosa imagen que se vino a sus mentes.

_Querido Jonathan,_

_Iré de dorado._

_Un beso, Hermione._

El baile era principalmente para empleados rasos y altos funcionarios del Ministerio y del Wizengamot. Por supuesto, eso incluía a la academia de aurores.

Ron no estaba muy animado a ir. Pero no podía esperar estrenar el traje de gala nuevo. No llevaría acompañante, Harry y él habían decidido que irían solos. Harry podría haber llevado a Ginny, pero había decidido que acompañaría a su mejor amigo. No sería bueno que Ron pasara la velada solo mientras él andaba con Ginny, no era justo…

Ginny entendió esa razón. Además de que aún tenía algunas compras navideñas por hacer ese día, por lo que de seguro llegaría cansada a casa y no tendría energías para un evento social tan desgastante como eso. En cierta manera, ella se sorprendía que Harry hubiera decidido ir a ese tipo de evento, pero supuso que como Lord Black, ahora tenía que ejercer su título de alguna u otra forma, y un evento caritativo navideño era mejor manera que alguna frivolidad meramente social.

Así llegó la noche del baile. Jonathan fue a la residencia de los Granger a recoger a Hermione. Iba con un elegante traje negro muy parecido a traje de gala muggle, excepto por la chaqueta, que era más larga de lo usual: al estilo mágico.

Hermione, por su parte, se había arreglado el cabello en rizos definidos y un peinado sencillo pero elegante, y se veía magnífica con el vestido dorado que llevaba. Jonathan sabía que era linda, pero esa vez lo dejó sin palabras.

-entonces no has hablado con ella?

-no. No es como si quisiera conocerla, sabes? Solo sé que vive en Sudáfrica.

-pero deberías al menos contactarla, si se pasan los dos años y no tienen un hijo entonces podrían ir a la cárcel ambos…!

-…lo sé, lo sé, Harry, pero qué querías? Hermione y yo estábamos comenzando a tener algo bueno, sabes? Y de pronto bam! No habíamos estado juntos ni cuatro meses cuando nos impusieron esa ley!

-y has hablado con Hermione?

-…

-por lo menos has leído sus cartas? Porque sé que ella ha tratado de contactar contigo desde que te fuiste aquella vez en Hogsmeade…

-…no, no las he abierto. Y no es como si sus cartas llegaran ahora todos los días, sabes? Ahora apenas y llegan una vez por semana. De todas maneras qué puede ser tan importante como para que trate de contactarme? No será contarme lo que tú ya me dijiste: que encontraste a tu hermano mayor…

-es algo relacionado con ello…

-ajá! Entonces tú lo sabes! Por qué no me dices qué es?

-porque no es algo que yo debo revelar. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabrías si te hubieras tomado la molestia de leer sus cartas…

-bah…! En todo caso, sabes quién le tocó por prometido?

-…

-Harry?

-ahh, Harry, Ron, qué bueno que vinieron- saludó Kingsley-, pero no vienen acompañados…?

-uh, no, señor. Decidimos venir solos… Ginny no podía y Ron… pues…

-entiendo. Muchas personas han tenido problemas con sus nuevas parejas… pero dijiste Ginny?

-sí, señor, me tocó con ella

-eso es suerte! Felicidades. Y cuándo será la ceremonia?

-aún no sabemos, pero creo que pronto… Gin aún está en el colegio y…

-no, no, estás en lo correcto. Además escuché que es capitana del equipo, no vaya a ser que sus estudios y su pasión se vean comprometidos por una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es formar una familia… y tú Ron? Con quién te tocó?

-…no la conozco. Solo sé que vive en África…

-bueno, mucha suerte, Ron. Pero te recomiendo que comiences a tomarle importancia a esa ley. Por lo que he visto últimamente en el departamento de registros familiares, la cosa no es jugando y definitivamente mandarán a las minas a cualquiera que la viole…

Harry aprovechó un momento de silencio de Ron para ir por una copa de champagne que tenían algunos de los camareros. Esperaba que Ron no le presionara por la identidad del prometido de Hermione, no le gustaba estar en ese tipo de situaciones. Además, él había dicho la verdad: no era su secreto a revelar, y estaba seguro de que ella se lo había dicho entre sus varias cartas al pelirrojo.

Hermione hablaba animadamente y con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, con Jonathan. Ambos combinaban bastantes bocas con una simple copa de champagne: no querían sufrir los efectos del alcohol. Hoy había sido un día de avances, y Jonathan le había estado tomando de la mano de vez en cuando, y ella se había dejado. Y generalmente andaba ella sujeta del brazo que él le mantenía ofrecido.

Rita Skeeter los miraba desde una distancia junto a su camarógrafo. Sabía que si utilizaba su vuelapluma para hacer un reportaje respecto a la joven y el recién descubierto galán, lord, y nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor perdido de Harry Potter, la chica no descansaría hasta hacerle sufrir una dolorosa muerte. Así que mejor decidió solo nombrarlos de pasada hasta que tuviera sus datos bien. Quizá tenían una relación? Cómo se conocían? Sería posible que se vieran envueltos en algún tipo de romance? Por lo visto, eso último era muy probable con solo ver la interacción entre ellos, pero también ese tipo de situaciones ahora estaban reguladas por la Corte Mundial…no! Sería posible…?! De ser así, lo mejor sería un acercamiento directo e inocente…

-buenas noches, mis disculpas, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si usted es Lord Peverell?

-buenas noches… sí, lo soy. Y usted es?

-Rita Skeeter- dijo Hermione un tanto molesta-, una…reportera de eventos sociales- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al insinuar que la labor de la rubia no era realmente importante

-ya veo… ya se conocían de antes?

-hemos tenido ocasiones, sí… pero puedo asegurarle, señorita Granger, que mis intenciones esta noche son meramente informativas. Como verá, ya logramos entrevistar a varios asistentes al evento de hoy, y pensé que sería interesante que el público se enterara de la asistencia de una heroína de guerra y del nuevo Lord…

-ya veo. No son muchas preguntas, verdad?

-oh no…! Solo unas cuantas…

Rita hizo su corto y conciso cuestionario y Jonathan contestó al punto. Hermione no dejaba de mirar escéptica a la otra bruja mientras tomaba con firmeza el brazo de su prometido. Eventualmente, Jonathan posó su otra mano sobre la de ella y la tranquilizó.

Rita se fue y la pareja se pudo relajar un poco.

-solo espero que el reportaje sea fiel a lo dicho…

-ella sabe que si no lo hace se la verá conmigo

-la tienes amenazada?

-digamos que estoy en poder de cierta información que ella no querría que saliera al aire. Sería en detrimento de su carrera…

-oh? No sabía que eras extorsionista, 'Mione… -dijo divertido

-no lo soy, pero considero que tener cierto amarre en algunos personajes inescrupulosos es importante

-vaya! Si no supiera que estás en Gryffindor, pensaría que eres de Slytherin…

-ugh, ni me lo digas! No soportaría estar rodeada de tanto…

-la idea se entiende- dijo él sonriendo ante el visible desagrado de ella ante los Slytherin-; ven, vamos a bailar

Sin avisarle, solo tomó su mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile, donde bastantes otros se desplazaban al son de la música con sus parejas. De inmediato, ellos dos se mezclaron entre la gente.

Jonathan no iba a negar que Hermione le atraía bastante. Hoy, particularmente, había decidido darle rienda a probar sus posibilidades de una relación más profunda con ella. Por dicha, ella no se alejó de él, sino que se dejó llevar. Sabía que no avanzarían muy rápido, pero por lo menos tenía el visto bueno de ella.

Hermione la estaba pasando de maravilla. Pese al encuentro con Skeeter, Jonathan había logrado que lo olvidara en el momento en el que le llamó 'Mione. Usualmente, ella no condonaría algún tipo de sobrenombre para ella- como Ron, que una vez trató de llamarle Herms, lo cual sonaba más como gérmenes-; pero 'Mione era corto y era más un diminutivo lindo de su nombre. Y ahora estaban bailando canción tras canción. Jonathan la hacía desplazarse por la pista con fluidez y la hacía sentirse como si solo estuvieran ellos dos allí. También estaba el hecho de que el cabello desordenado de su acompañante, sus ojos azules, y su porte con el traje entero le hacían ver aún más apuesto de lo que ya lo consideraba; y el hecho de que ella estuviera en sus brazos mientras la guiaba en el baile provocaba algo muy placentero en ella.

-te gusta mucho bailar, no?

-me encanta. Es otra de las razones por las cuales acepté venir contigo hoy. En el colegio solo ha habido una ocasión como esta y durante las vacaciones no tenía oportunidad porque estábamos encerrados y no podíamos salir.

-ya veo. Bueno, entonces tenemos que aprovechar que ya puedes, no? Además tienes un acompañante que no tiene reparos en bailar un buen rato

-ah sí? Y quien podría ser ese acompañante?

-cómo que quién? Me hieres, 'Mione…

-jajaja, acaso hay tantos bailes de gala en la sociedad mágica?

-no, pero tengo entendido que hay clubs muggles para ir a bailar y abren casi todas las noches

-ah sí? Entonces me piensas secuestrar a un club muggle, señor Lord?

-bueno, no se llama secuestro si la víctima está dispuesta, no?

Ambos rieron. La música cambió nuevamente, pero ya estaban un poco cansados, así que decidieron ir por una bebida.

Seguían hablando amenamente y riendo todo el camino, cuando se toparon con Harry.

-Harry! Viniste! Y Ginny?

-Hermione, Jonathan… qué…? Uhm decidí venir a acompañar a Ron.

-oh, Ron está aquí…

-sí… entonces Jonathan te invitó?

-sí. Es una lástima que no hubiera sido una invitación más general, en lugar de solo para trabajadores del ministerio

-estás diciendo que mi compañía no es grata?- dijo Jonathan fingiendo rechazo

-no!- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el brazo como regaño-. En todo caso, no podía perder una oportunidad como esta. Hace rato que no me arreglaba y bailaba toda una velada

-cierto, desde el torneo, verdad?

-sí. Por dicha a Jonathan le gusta bailar, si no me sentiría como Parvati esa vez- dijo acusando a su mejor amigo, quien se sonrojó un poco

-bailar no es lo mío, lo sabes

-pero tampoco lo haces mal, como aquel día en la tienda

-eso fue para subirte los ánimos. Solo por eso!

-y funcionó- dijo ella feliz

-pero te ves increíble, Hermione. De hecho puedo decir que Jonathan es un tipo con suerte

-oh, yo sé que lo soy- dijo Jonathan sonriente

-muchas gracias, Harry. Tú no te ves tan mal, tampoco. Ginny no sabe lo que se pierde- dijo alegre

-por favor no se lo digas, no quiero que mi cabeza ruede antes de la boda

Ante eso los tres se echaron a reír. Entonces Harry tomó una de las copas y se fue, argumentando que era mejor no dejar a Ron solo por mucho tiempo. La música cambió de estilo y bajó su volumen, anunciándose que ya era hora del banquete.

Jonathan la llevó hasta una mesa que estaba anunciada como la suya y que ya estaba ocupada con otros invitados, entre ellos Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil- que había quedado como prometida de Dean Thomas-, y Dean. Seamus estaba con su prometida, una chica linda que al parecer estudiaba en uno de los colegios menores de magia en el Reino Unido.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, todos se le quedaron viendo como hipnotizados, y luego se saludaron y presentaron efusivamente. Padma y Hermione se dedicaron a hablar entre ellas y trataron de incluir a la chica que se llamaba Melissa. Los varones se dedicaron a comentar sobre lo que hacían y sobre el baile. Dean se alegró de que Jonathan apoyara su opinión acerca del football en comparación con el quidditch, mientras Seamus los veía como si tuvieran dos cabezas cada uno.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados al otro lado del salón, cerca de la mesa del ministro y de la prensa. Rita no dejaba de ver a Harry como si fuera su presa. Y él trataba de rehuirle la mirada.

-ah, señor Potter, cree que luego podría darme una breve reseña de su opinión respecto a este evento? Ya tuve el placer de conocer a su hermano y su _acompañante_, y déjeme decirle que fue un encuentro sorpresivo en interesante. Por supuesto, la señorita me ha dejado bien claro los términos del artículo…

Harry entendió perfectamente que Hermione aún mantenía amenazada a la molesta reportera, y le agradeció internamente.

-bueno, si la señorita lo puso claro, entonces no veo problema alguno en responder algunas preguntas…

-bien, entonces creo que lo esperaré luego. Hasta luego Weasley.

-oye, estás seguro? Mira que no vaya a pasar algo como lo de años anteriores… y en serio tu hermano está aquí? No lo he conocido aún

-luego te lo presento. En estos momentos va a comenzar el banquete

-bueno, dale. Eso me acaba de recordar que tengo un hambre increíble!

Luego del banquete, las chicas se fueron al tocador un momento y los otros se quedaron unos momentos sentados. Harry y Ron se acercaron y saludaron a todos. Dean y Seamus sabían que Ron no estaba enterado de que Jonathan estaba con Hermione, de otra manera no se estarían llevando tan bien.

El baile comenzó nuevamente, y Jonathan vio que Hermione se acercaba con las otras dos chicas. Así que fue a toparla y le ofreció la mano para bailar de nuevo. Ron le había perdido la pista por un momento mientras las chicas llegaban y saludaban a los demás.

-eh? y Jonathan?

-oh, está bailando de nuevo.

-bailando?!- Ron no podía concebir la idea de que un hombre joven disfrutara bailar

-oh, vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Arthur, que se había acercado al grupo junto con Kingsley.

-ah, papá, Kingsley!- saludó el pelirrojo

-me alegra verlos a todos aquí. Me parece que es bueno que las nuevas generaciones vayan participando en el mundo de los adultos, de esa manera podrán parar a aquellos que no entienden que el mundo ya no es de ellos, sino de ustedes, y que por lo tanto solo ustedes saben lo que quieren y lo que es bueno

-cierto, cierto. Aunque personalmente me sorprende ver a Harry aquí- dijo el patriarca Weasley-, pensé que traerías a Ginny, o a Hermione…

-oh, él no me trajo- intervino una alegre y demasiado hermosa Hermione-. Me trajo Jonathan.

-Te trajo, dices? Tan bien se llevan?

-hemos estado en contacto desde hace casi tres meses. Decidimos que sería mejor conocernos y tratar de llevarnos bien si queríamos tener una vida pacífica. Al final no tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho- dijo sonrojada

-entonces las cosas están funcionando?

-sí. Al parecer sus intereses se parecen mucho a los míos y ha sido un gran apoyo y excelente compañía cuando nos vemos en el colegio

-te va a visitar al colegio?

-todos los fines de semana. Pero no es eso lo que vine a hacer. Jonathan y yo ya nos vamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana será un día ocupado. El evento estuvo excelente, ministro Kingsley, feliz navidad a todos…!

-es solo Kingsley para ti, Hermione. Y feliz navidad. Jonathan te está esperando?

-oh no, dijo que iría solo un momento al baño y que me adelantara

-y ya volví- dijo un Jonathan recién llegado

-se van tan temprano? Faltan diez minutos para la una. La fiesta apenas está en su apogeo…!

-oh, lo sabemos, pero llevamos horas aquí y estoy seguro de que Jane y Robert no estarían muy felices si llevara a 'Mione más tarde de lo que me habían dicho…

-vaya! Como Cenicienta…!- dijo Melissa, quien había resultado ser hija de muggles

-exactamente- dijo Jonathan sonriendo, pero luego volvió a ver su reloj de pulsera y se comenzó a disculpar y a despedir de todos rápidamente

Hermione también se despidió y se fueron tomados de la mano. A la salida, Jonathan le puso su gabardina a ella mientras él se ponía bien su bufanda y aplicaba un hechizo calentador a su traje. Luego se desaparecieron tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Espero les guste esta historia. No será de muchos capítulos, y no puedo dar un aproximado, pero tengo varias ideas mientras sigo escribiendo el segundo. Como con mi otra historia, ésta tendrá un final digno. Cualquier crítica está bien recibida, si es un flame, que sea bien justificado. No voy a decir nombres, pero me topé con un escritor que no le gustó una crítica constructiva que hice y me bloqueó- una actitud infantil, las críticas son para mejorar y ver los diversos puntos de vista de los lectores-. No obstante, yo me atrevo a decir que no llegaré a tal punto de comportamiento y escucharé todo lo que tengan que decir, incluso trataré de entender lo que tengan que decir. Mi hermana estudia Auditoría y me ha enseñado que una crítica bien hecha y sin prejuicios es siempre en pro de quien la recibe, para su mejora personal y de su empresa. Es un concepto muy interesante y me atrevo a decir que estoy de acuerdo con ello. Así que siéntanse con toda libertad de expresar sus ideas.**

**Gracias!**


End file.
